


Carry On

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken





	Carry On

     Gemma shivered, a tear streaming down her face.  _Don't cry._  she told herself furiously. She was in the  (none too clean) bathroom backstage.  _There's nothing wrong. sh_ e tried to convince herself. But she knew she was lying. Something was horribly, desperately wrong, she just wasn't sure what. "Gemma?" She recognized Eleanor's voice. "We're on in ten." Gemma tried to make her voice sound as normal as possible. 

   "Ok, I'll be out in a sec." She heard footsteps retreating. She could do this, she had to.


End file.
